So It Begins
by queen-of-the-songfics
Summary: Inu and Kag fight, but running back home, Kag runs into an unexpected guest who she now travels wit instead of Inu & Gang, will Inu lead her back where she belongs, by his side?
1. SLAP!

OKAY! havent updated in forever i know, at the end of this chapter, if u read my A/N, it will explain my absence. But anyways on with the story

Disclaimer- I do not own Inuyasha or the gang, but if they feel like coming over for a party, they are welcome to come! Im sure alot of readers agree ...

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, I'm heading off again, and gramps, since its summer, you can say I'm on holidays instead of having some kind of sickness" Kagome shouted as she grabbed her backpack. Her mom, grandpa and Sota all came into the living room as Kagome got to the door.

"Bye sweetie, stay safe" Kagome's mom said.

"Bye sis, tell Inuyasha I said hi, " Sota said.

"Bye mom, I will Sota" Kagome said as she left her house and shut the door behind her.

Heading to the well, Kagome grew nervous. She had told Inuyasha that she would be back in less than a week; it was a month and a half since then. It was the last month of school and all she wanted was to finish the year off. She was glad she did, she barely passed her grade as it was.

Kagome reached the well house and went inside. She had found it weird that Inuyasha hadn't come back to get her. Usually he would come to bother her 3 days after she left, but he didn't come back once. She wondered if something had happened while she was gone. She reached the bottom of the stairs, and jumped into the well. A blue light surrounded her for several seconds then soon disappeared as she hit the bottom of the well.

'Why should I be worried? I'm sure they are all okay' Kagome thought as she climbed up the well. The sun was high and not a cloud in the sky. She started to walk back to the village.

As she reached the village, she could see Shippo outside. As she approached the hut, Shippo looked up at her and smiled.

"Hey everyone, Kagome's back!" Shippo shouted excitedly as he ran to meet her. He jumped into her arms and hugged her. Soon, everyone came out and greeted her. She set her backpack at the entrance of the hut.

"Why were you gone so long?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Oh, I just wanted to finish up school so now I can stay here for a couple of month" Kagome replied. Kagome realised that someone was missing, but who? There was Sango, Miroku, Shippo, Kilala and Kaede. But no Inuyasha?

"Where's Inuyasha?" Kagome asked.

"He had gone for a walk, but he'll likely be back soon, because he always picks up your scent every time you come back" Miroku replied.

"You got that right" a voice came from behind Kagome. She turned around to see Inuyasha not too far away from her.

"Oh, Inuyasha…" Kagome began.

"Kagome we need to talk, ALONE!" Inuyasha spoke angrily.

"Ummm…. okay?" Kagome replied. Inuyasha walked to the forest, and Kagome followed. Sango watched them leave; Miroku approached Sango and laid a hand on Sango's shoulder.

"Shall we follow them?" Miroku spoke. Sango turned around to face Miroku.

"Yes, for sure, I have a bad feeling about this" Sango said as her and Miroku walked off after them.

…………………….

Inuyasha led Kagome thru the forest till they had hit a clearing. He then turned around to face Kagome.

"Kagome, where have you been?" Inuyasha asked angrily.

"This was the last month of school, I just wanted to finish it off, now I can stay for a few months" Kagome replied.

"Feh, well at least it over now so we don't have to keep wasting time for you to come back" Inuyasha said.

"Wasting time! Inuyasha all you care about is yourself. After we complete the jewel, and I go home, what will happen then? I want to get into a good high school!" Kagome shouted back. Inuyasha glared at her.

"Feh" He said

"Feh! FEH! Is that all you can say? Maybe I should leave and not come back! Geez Inuyasha you don't care about me at all" Kagome said.

"You should" Inuyasha said. Kagome froze.

"Wh-what? Should what?" She asked.

"Leave. We have more than half of the shards, Naraku likely picked up the rest while you were gone. We don't need you anymore" Inuyasha said, he turned around, His back facing her. A single tear fell down Kagome's cheek.

"I…I am just a shard detector who's worth nothing else to you, aren't I?" Kagome asked angrily. Inuyasha said nothing, the gentle afternoon wind blowing his silver hair slightly. Kagome would not give him the satisfaction of knowing how much that comment hurt. She walked around Inuyasha and stood facing him. Inuyasha stared at the ground.

"LOOK AT ME!" Kagome shouted. Inuyasha flinched then looked up at her, and she knew what he had said was true.

**SLAP!**

Kagome ran away from Inuyasha. Inuyasha stood there in shock, and couldn't believe what just happened. Kagome hadn't sat him, but worse, slapped him across his face. His hand rose and he felt his cheek, which still stung. Inuyasha looked up once again and knew she had run away. Just then Inuyasha felt something tap him on the shoulder, and he turned around.

**SLAP!**

Inuyasha's jaw dropped, he had been slapped again, but now a different female stood in front of him, Sango. And not too far from her was Miroku.

"You guys…did you…" Inuyasha began but was interrupted by Sango.

"Did we what? Hear? Of course we did and we also saw it too! How could you say that to Kagome! By all means she should have done worse!" Sango shouted, then stormed off. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku. Miroku gave him a look, as to say, 'How could you', then followed Sango into the forest.

**2BCONTINUED...**

A/N: Ohhhh!Cliffy!lol i had to bolden the slaps cause its usually a sit, but not this time cause im evilhehehebut ya, soit was about time i updated huh? ive got so carried away with a manga im writing, that i sort of let my writing as queen of songfics slip(DONT HURT ME!) lol but once i get a couple of reviews on this one, i will update again, so READ AND REVIEW PLEASE Also, i will write more songfics, its just that most of them have me on a block cause they are all 2bcontinued ones, so ya it might take me a while, but hey, February Breaks only 3 days away YAY, but im renovating my room, so who knows when i will update, but i check my reviews everyday, and if u want a comment back, just ask and i will send a reply back, and if u want me to update, rewiew too!Hope to hear from those readers of mine that dont rewiew-

Queen-Of-The-Songfics


	2. Unexpected Guest

Disclaimer- I do not own Inu or the gang sadly

Chapter 2

Kagome kept on running through the forest, she didn't care where she was going, just as long as she was far away from Inuyasha. Her vision started to go blurry. She had to stop before she tripped or ran into anything, so she did. She sat on the forest floor and cried.

'How could he? I thought he at least cared after all the times he's saved me from demons, but I guess it was all for the shards', thinking that made Kagome cry harder. She was so distracted that she never felt the aura of a demon approach her until the last minute. She gasped and looked behind her to see the silver haired western lord.

"Sesshomaru…"

……………………………..

Inuyasha sat in the Goshinboku tree. He had tried to go back to the village but was chased out by Sango and her boomerang.

"Don't ever come back unless you get Kagome back" Sango had shouted as Inuyasha leapt into the forest.

'Sango doesn't have to tell me to go get Kagome,' Inuyasha thought. He remembered seeing the pain in her eyes before she had slapped him, 'I really hurt her, she's more than that and I know it, but why did I say it?'

Inuyasha knew what to do. He would follow Kagome's scent until he finds her, then he'll tell her how he feels. Inuyasha jumped of the tree and caught Kagome's scent quickly. He could smell the salt of her tears, and that tugged at his heart, they were tears shed because of him. He headed in the way of Kagome's scent at a jog. It was then he picked up the scent of something else. That something else caused Inuyasha to run as fast as he could, tearing the leaves, twigs and anything else in his way.

' If you so much as touch her, Sesshomaru, You'll regret it'

………………………….

The western lord stood above Kagome as she sat on the floor of the forest. Sesshomaru stared down at Kagome in surprise and confusion.

"You're the human wench that travels with my half brother, are you not?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome began to get up.

"I have a name you know," She said as she stood up. She backed away from Sesshomaru a little, he smiled at her reaction.

"Lord Sesshomaru, we have managed to loose you again, where have you…oh" Jaken came onto the path, and saw Sesshomaru standing there with Kagome. A little girl soon jumped onto the path behind Jaken. She had black hair and wore an orange and white haori.

"Lord Sesshomaru, who is this pretty lady?" Rin asked. Jaken was too frozen to move or talk.

"Sesshomaru!" a thunderous voice came from behind Rin. Rin screamed and hid behind Sesshomaru, with Jaken not too far behind her. There was a shadow where someone was standing. His face and body was only a silhouette. Kagome gasped but soon noticed who it was and anger filled her.

"Ahh, why don't you join us my dear brother" Sesshomaru said. Inuyasha stepped out of the shadows. Kagome glared at him.

"Why did you follow me?" Kagome shouted.

"Listen Kagome, we need to talk…." Inuyasha began.

"NO! Last time you did you treated me like dirt" Kagome shouted back. Sesshomaru stood there and watched Kagome and Inuyasha fight. He looked down at Rin and Jaken behind him.

"Lets take our leave" Sesshomaru said and left Inuyasha and Kagome, but they didn't seem to notice.

"Kagome that's why I came after you in the first place, I wanted to…"

"I don't care! I need to get away for a bit, so just…leave me alone" Kagome said as she turned away.

"Wait! Kagome!" Inuyasha began.

"Sit! Sit! Sit! SIT!" Kagome shouted.

Thump thump thump THUMP!

Inuyasha glanced up and saw that Kagome had left again.

"This is what I get for trying to apologise for once in my life" Inuyasha muttered as he lay on the ground, waiting for the spell to wear off.

……………………………

Kagome walked thru the forest as the sun began to set. 'If he follows me again, I don't know how I will get rid of him this time,' Kagome thought as she sat on a tree log, ' But why did he follow me? He said it himself he doesn't need me anymore, I'll just head to the well, back home'.

She got turned a different direction, to what she thought was her way home. Just then something jumped out of the bushes, startling Kagome. It was the same girl that was with Sesshomaru from before. The little girl was skipping, but stopped as she saw Kagome.

"Oh, Hello, weren't you the girl who my lord was talking to earlier?" Rin asked.

'Lord?', Kagome thought, 'Oh she must mean Sesshomaru'. Kagome nodded. Rin smiled at her.

"RIN! Where have you run off! Lord Sesshomaru will have my head on a plate if you're lost" A voice spoke as thru the trees, Jaken appeared. He looked up and saw Rin and Kagome. Jaken stood there staring back and forth between the 2 girls.

"You! Wench! What are you doing here!" Jaken said to Kagome. Rin gave Jaken a cold stare.

"Leave the lovely lady alone Master Jaken!" Rin said angrily to Jaken. Jaken snorted then approached the 2 girls.

"You travel with my Lords half breed brother" Jaken asked Kagome. Kagome turned away from him.

"Yeah, but not now" Kagome muttered. Rin looked at Kagome.

"What is your name?" Rin asked, Kagome looked back at Rin.

"Im Kagome" She replied, Rin smiled.

"Im Rin" Rin replied.

"Come Rin, we must go back to the clearing to meet m'lord Sesshomaru" Jaken said as he turned around and headed out to the clearing.

"Would Lady Kagome like to come with us?" Rin asked, Jaken whipped back around.

"WHAT? No way my lord will allow this wench to come with us!" Jaken shouted. Rin picked up a rock from the ground and threw it at Jaken and hit him square in the face.

"Her name is Kagome and she's gonna come with us" Rin shouted back at Jaken who lay on his back, rubbing the bump on his face.

"No Rin, its okay I don't have to" Kagome said as she stood up.

"Yes! Rin listing to this wen…er…Kagome, she shall not come with us" Jaken said getting up.

"I believe that's my decision" a voice spoke from the forest. Sesshomaru stepped out in between Jaken, Rin and Kagome.

……………………..

Sango sat in the hut alone, with Kilala on her lap. Shippo, Miroku and Kaede were all out. Sango sat stroking Kilala's Hair.

"Do you think I was a little harsh on Inuyasha? By kicking him out of the forest?" Sango asked Kilala. Kilala yawned and purred.

"Kilala, can you go out and watch Inuyasha to make sure he's not hurting Kagome furthermore?" Sango asked Kilala. Kilala nodded, got up and raced out the hut door.

A/N: Hehehe i love it when Rin throws the rock atJaken, something similar happens in theepisode called True Owner Of The Great Sword, exept Sess throws it at Jaken instead because i thinkJaken was thinking that Sess was slain by Inuyasha, then ping! down goes Jaken lol its ma fav part of the episode. But ya i updated suprisingly quick so please REVIEW!


	3. Taking Another Side

**Hehehe me bac updating this chapter. I should tell u i did update another songfic called To Love You More, its really depresing, but ya u should read it and review **

**Chapter 3 **

Kagome stared at Sesshomaru. Rin approached him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wants Lady Kagome to come with us but Jaken said no" Rin told Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru turned to Jaken.

"Is this true, Jaken?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Yes and no m'lord, I said it was your decision" Jaken lied.

"That it is" Sesshomaru said angrily knowing that Jaken said no such thing, he then turned to Kagome.

"Jaken, Rin, go to the clearing where we were suppose to meet last time, I shall see you there" Sesshomaru said. Jaken nodded and walked off, with Rin not too far from him. Kagome stayed frozen to the spot as Sesshomaru approached her.

"Why are you not with my half brother?" Sesshomaru asked.

"Because he's an arrogant jerk" Kagome muttered loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear it.

"Are you not going to be traveling with him now?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked up at Sesshomaru.

"I don't know, I'm just confused right now, why do you care?" Kagome replied, Sesshomaru nodded then turned away from him.

"You are welcome to join us if you would like, Rin would likely be happy to have you come" Sesshomaru said, Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Really? You'll let me come?" Kagome questioned.

"Sure, why not you'll keep Rin company" Sesshomaru replied, then began to walk away again. Kagome followed not to far behind him.

………………………………

Inuyasha watched as Kagome followed his halfbrother. He was frozen to the spot. He couldn't believe what he saw, Kagome had left him and had gone with Sesshomaru. Depression soon sank into Inuyasha.

'Well I asked for it' Inuyasha thought sadly. How was he going to get her back? "Maybe ill wait it out and give her some time to get away for a bit, I need to think things out too" Inuyasha muttered to himself as he began to walk towards the village, although Inuyasha knew too well that he would be sent away as soon as he got there.

Little did he know, Kilala was standing not too far away and had seen the whole situation with Sesshomaru, Kagome and Inuyasha. She then bounded ahead to the village as fast and quietly as she could so Inuyasha wouldn't see her, but he was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice.

'Why am I all uptight about this anyways? Its not like I care…wait..urg of course I do' Inuyasha thought as he continued to walk to the village.

…………………………………

Sesshomaru continued to walk towards the field with Kagome not to far behind him.

'I must be out of my mind to be letting this human to be traveling me, not to mention the nagging and whining from Jaken i'll get' Sesshomaru thought as he rubbed his temple but continued to walk, 'But at least it will be better for Rin, but this Kagome girl will not stay long, there was way more tension in their fight, he'll come for her in due time'.

Kagome continued to walk as she stared at the back of Sesshomaru's head. She then glanced over her shoulder to make sure a certain hanyou wasn't following them. Sesshomaru also looked over his shoulder to make sure Kagome was keeping up. He saw her looking back at where they came from.

"Are you wanting to go back to my half brother so soon?" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome whipped around with a glare that even scared Sesshomaru.

"Are you kidding me! He's the last person I want to see!" Kagome said angrily, "As a matter of fact I was making sure he wasn't following us".

Sesshomaru turned away from Kagome.

'She almost bit my head off, geez what DID you do to get her this way Inuyasha?' Sesshomaru thought, 'and she even scared me, Sesshomaru, and it takes a lot to scare me'. He then saw the clearing up ahead. He could see Ah and Uh sleeping in the field as Rin picked flowers and Jaken stood atop of Ah and Uh.

………………………….

Jaken scanned the horizon, looking for Sesshomaru. Rin approached Jaken with a bouquet of flowers.

"Do you think Lady Kagome will like the flowers Rin picked?" Rin asked. Jaken snorted, looking down at Rin.

"No cause she won't be coming back. Lord Sesshomaru would have gotten rid of her," Jaken said. Rin scowled at Jaken.

"Lord Sesshomaru WILL bring Lady Kagome with him. I was wrong to ask you if the flowers were pretty cause you wouldn't know pretty even if it hit you on the back of the head" Rin said angrily. Jaken glared back at Rin and waved the Staff Of Heads at Rin.

"WHY YOU! I'll pretend I never heard that for your sake. And anyways Lord Sesshomaru would be stupid to bring that wench with him" Jaken replied. Just then a rock flew from the forest and hit Jaken square on the face.

"AHHHH!" Jaken cried, falling of the now awake Ah and Uh. Ah, Uh and Rin looked over in the direction of where the rock was thrown, and sure enough Sesshomaru stepped out of the forest, with Kagome not far behind him. Sesshomaru approached the group and looked down at Jaken who lay on the ground.

"So Jaken, You think I'm stupid?" Sesshomaru asked, then grinned. It was a rare time Sesshomaru smiled, and when he did, it was never a good thing. Jaken's eyes grew wide, he yelped and ran behind Ah and Uh.

"NO never my lord! I…I was just-" Jaken started but was soon cut of as Rin hit him on the head with her hand and he fell back to the ground. Rin smiled at Sesshomaru and Kagome, who now joined the group.

"Lady Kagome!" Rin exclaimed as she pulled out her flowers, "I picked these flowers for you"

Kagome took the flowers in her hand, and smiled down at Rin.

"Thank you" Kagome replied as she looked at them, "There beautiful". Rin smile grew.

"Ladies, we must continue on our way" Sesshomaru said as he began to walk away with Ah and Uh following, and Jaken unconscious onits back. Soon Rin and Kagome followed.

**A/N: HahahaJaken got hit with a rock again lol, but i couldnt help it, it doesnt happen again in the story(i dont think) so enjoy that one. Anywayz REWIEW!**


	4. Do I Love Her?

Chapter 4 

Inuyasha drew nearer to the village. He had decided to just stop by anyways, even if he did get kicked out again. He could see the village not to far away now.

'How would I explain this to the group? What could I say?' Inuyasha thought as he came into the village. Kaede's hut sat in front of him. Sango stepped out of the hut and stood in front of Inuyasha.

"I can see I'm still not welcome" Inuyasha spoke, he was about to leave but was stopped.

"No, wait Inuyasha, we need to talk to you" Sango spoke. Inuyasha turned back around.

"About what?" Inuyasha asked. Miroku came out of the hut and joined Sango.

"About how were going to find Kagome" Miroku spoke. Inuyasha looked at Miroku.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked.

"Kilala followed you in the forest, she also saw that Kagome had left with Sesshomaru" Sango said. Inuyasha glared at Kilala who now stood at Sango's feet.

"Oh, so now I have a spy following me around?" Inuyasha said hastily. Kilala growled and jumped into Sango's arms.

"No. I sent her to follow you because we don't trust you" Sango replied. Inuyasha looked away, not blaming her.

"But we do now, you did go to apologise to her, but she was too hurt to listen" Miroku added. Inuyasha looked up at Sango and Miroku.

"You…you still trust me?" Inuyasha asked shocked, they nodded.

"Inuyasha, if you don't mind, can I talk to you alone in the forest?" Miroku asked. Inuyasha nodded and him and Miroku walked into the forest. Sango watched them leave, then went back inside the hut.

…………………………………….

Inuyasha and Miroku continued to walk until they reached the hot spring that Kagome and Sango use. Miroku then sat on the ground, Inuyasha sat beside him.

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Inuyasha asked.

"Well, you and Lady Kagome of course" Miroku replied, Inuyasha scowled at Miroku.

"There's nothing to talk about under that category"

"Oh I believe there is" Miroku grinned.

"Oh yeah, like what?"

"Well for one, Sango said that Kilala told her that you looked pretty upset when Kagome left with Sesshomaru. Why was that?" Miroku said. Inuyasha looked down at the ground.

"I don't know why I felt that way, it felt like my heart was ripped out and danced on" Inuyasha replied solemnly.

"I can understand why, because you felt hurt because she left"

"But WHY?"

"Because you have feeling for Lady Kagome"

Inuyasha froze. Was that really it? Miroku waved his hand across Inuyasha's face to try to get his attention

"Hello? Anyone home?" Miroku said. Inuyasha came out of his trance.

"What monk?" Inuyasha yelled back. Miroku grinned.

"Fine then, don't tell me I can only guess" Miroku said.

Inuyasha blushed and Miroku knew, 'Must he be so stubborn and hold everything in all the time?'

"You know, you should tell Kagome how you feel" Miroku said, Inuyasha looked down, distressed.

"I've tried that, but she wouldn't listen, she just yells at me" Inuyasha muttered.

"Ahh well Inuyasha, it WAS your fault Kagome left, she thought you would say something that would hurt her worse" Miroku said, Inuyasha nodded.

"Well? What should I do?" 'Even though he would be the last person to talk to about this' Inuyasha thought.

"Well give her time and space, women always need that. She'll come back," Miroku said as he got up, "Now lets head back for dinner, well talk about this after" then Miroku left. Inuyasha got up and stretched and saw the sun setting on the horizon.

'I hope you come back soon Kagome', he then walked back to the village.

…………………………………………

Sango came out of the hut, wondering where the boys were. She saw Miroku come out of the forest. Miroku approached Sango.

"My dear Sango, is dinner ready" Miroku asked, Sango blushed.

"Don't even think about it, pervert" Sango said as the blush faded and she slapped his hand away from her backside, "Did Inuyasha decide to run off?"

"No, cause like I guessed, he's in love with Lady Kagome" Miroku said dreamily, Sango's mouth dropped.

"He's…. WHAT!" Sango said shocked. Miroku scratched the back of his neck.

"Well, he didn't exactly say it word for word, but I could tell, it was obvious"

"Oh, well what's he going to do?"

"Beats me, I told him to give her space, cause when he did go back to tell her how he felt, he got sat thoroughly for trying"

"Yeah, that's a good idea".

Kaede stepped out of the hut and joined Miroku and Sango.

"Dinner is ready" Kaede said, she then went back inside. Sango faced Miroku.

"Should we wait for Inuyasha?" She asked Miroku. He shook his head.

"I don't think so, I think he'll come back when he's hungry, he needs some time to think", Sango nodded the followed Miroku into the hut.

…………………………………………………..

Inuyasha sat in a tree just outside Kaede's hut, he had heard Sango's and Miroku's whole conversation.

'Feh, stupid monk, I should have known better, but its not like he lied about anything' Inuyasha admitted to himself. He gave in a while ago, he DID love Kagome, he was just too blind to see it, 'But its too late now, I've pushed her away for good this time' Inuyasha thought sadly. He could no longer pick up Kagome's scent. He sighed and jumped down from the tree. His stomach growled.

'Now don't screw this up, just keep your mouth shut, no comment' Inuyasha thought, the walked into the hut.

Miroku, Kaede, Sango, Shippo and Kilala sat on the floor eating.

"We thought you would join us, here" Sango said pulling out another bowl for Inuyasha. She smiled at him and directed to an open space for him to sit beside her. Inuyasha nodded and sat beside her and took the bowl and chopsticks.

"Thank you, Sango" He replied and started to eat with everyone else. Everyone remained silent while they ate for quite some time. Shippo glared at Inuyasha.

"Why is he here?" Shippo spoke angrily, everyone looked at Shippo and Inuyasha looked at the floor.

"Shippo!" Sango hissed, but Shippo didn't listen.

"You sent Kagome away! You hurt her! You just has to go and shoot your big fat mouth off at her!" Shippo yelled at Inuyasha. Inuyasha put his empty bowl on the ground. Every one watched him, expecting him to blow, but he just stood up.

"Your right Shippo, thank you for dinner Kaede" Inuyasha spoke then left the hut. Every one sat in shock; the only one who moved was Miroku who slapped Shippo square over the head.

"HEY!" Shippo whined.

"Inuyasha fells bad as it is, we need to cut him some slack" Sango said

"SLACK! He sent Kagome AWAY and were going to cut him some slack!" Shippo yelled.

"No, cause he tried to go back to apologize, and she had left with Sesshomaru already, just leave him alone Shippo" Miroku muttered as the group continued to finish their meal.

**_A/_N: Awwwww poor inu! i better get Kag to come back soon lol. But ya it might take me a while to update because..well...ok i will say 1 thing, after this is over, theres a sequel. i only have written it not typed it, so it will take me a while to type. but i might not even do a sequel if theres not enough reviews, so please review!**


	5. Interesting Stay

Chapter 5 

Sesshomaru and the group continued to walk thru the forest. As the sun faded behind the mountains, Sesshomaru finally stopped.

"Its late, we shall stop for the night," Sesshomaru said. Everyone nodded and began to set up camp; it was then Kagome remembered her knapsack.

"Oh shoot" Kagome muttered loud enough for Sesshomaru to hear with his demon senses.

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked, Kagome jumped a little, surprised that he heard her.

"Oh, I just left my backpack back at camp" Kagome said. Sesshomaru stared at her weirdly. Rin tugged on Kagome's sleeve, and Kagome looked down at her.

"Lady Kagome, what is a backpack?" Rin asked Kagome.

'Right they have no clue what that was, no wonder Sesshomaru was staring at me so weirdly' Kagome looked back at Sesshomaru.

"Its like a sack thing that holds all my traveling gear, I forgot it at Kaede's hut" Kagome explained.

"Oh, well we could…" Sesshomaru began.

"No, I can wait to go back if that's what you were thinking about" Kagome replied. Sesshomaru didn't bat an eye.

"Fine, your loss, I'm going to go see what I can find to eat" Sesshomaru said as he disappeared into the dark forest. Kagome glared at him and watched him leave, she knew this would be an interesting stay with the western lord. She sat down and watched Jaken try to make a fire using the Staff of Heads, but every time he used it, he would burn the wood to a crisp. Rin giggled, Jaken glared at her.

"I would like to see you do better Rin!" Jaken cried, Rin's grin disappeared into a scowl, "That's what I thought".

"Here," Kagome grabbed more firewood and made a tepee shape out of them. She put some dried grass in the middle, grabbed some rocks beside her and started banging them together.

"How will you make a fire with THAT!" Jaken spoke as he sat down and continued to watch Kagome work. Soon the rocks banged together right and sparks flew on the wood and started a little fire. Jaken and Rin stared wide-eyed as Kagome started to add more wood.

"H…How did you do that!" Jaken cried. Kagome looked over at Jaken.

"It's common knowledge to me, but I guess not to you, here, you might want to keep these" Kagome threw the rock at Jaken and he caught them, he looked down at them in wonder.

"But…there just rocks?" Jaken questioned. Kagome smiled.

"Yes they are, but they will be good for future purposes for making fires easier" Kagome replied. Jaken looked up at Kagome and nodded, he went over by Rin and sat down. Rin sat by the fire to warm up while Kagome leaned up against a tree and relaxed as they waited for Sesshomaru to return.

……………………………………….

"Inuyasha please come back to the hut," Miroku begged, looking up at the hanyou sitting in the god tree. Inuyasha glared at the monk.

"Monk, I'm warning you. I'll be fine" Inuyasha muttered and looked up at the moon, it was almost gone and by tomorrow evening, it would be a new moon.

'How will I get thru that without Kagome?' Inuyasha thought.

"Shippo didn't mean what he said," Miroku said.

"Yeah whatever" Inuyasha replied.

"Fine Inuyasha be as stubborn as usual, but tomorrow, your staying in the hut, and you know why". Inuyasha made no comment. Miroku sighed and headed back to the hut. Inuyasha ignored him as he walked away. Inuyasha sighed and lay his head on the tree.

"Ummm Inuyasha?" A voice said out of nowhere,causing Inuyasha to jump, he looked up to see Shippo sitting on the branch above him.

"Oh, It's you squirt" Inuyasha said as he balanced himself back out on the tree. He sat up against the trunk of the tree, cross-legged, "What are you doing out here?". Shippo jumped from the branch onto the branch Inuyasha sat on andsat beside him.

"I came here to apologize, Sango and Miroku told us what happened" Shippo replied. Inuyasha nodded.

"Its okay kid" He replied. Shippo nodded.

"Would it be okay if I stayed out here with you tonight?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha looked down at Shippo and nodded, Shippo grinned and jumped into Inuyasha's lap. Inuyasha smiled, he took of his fire rat jacked off and wrapped it around the kitsune.

"Inuyasha?" yawned Shippo.

"Yeah?"

"Will Kagome come back again?" Shippo asked. Inuyasha froze.

"Yeah, she'd miss you too much Shippo", 'the only one she wouldn't miss would be me' Inuyasha thought.

"Good I miss her" Shippo spoke curling up in Inuyasha's jacket.

"I do too kid".

Soon Inuyasha could hear the steadiness of Shippo's breathing and knew he was asleep. Inuyasha yawned and soon found his eyes becoming heavy and soon sleep consumed him.

Miroku watched the 2 demons from the ground. He smiled.

'If only he would act like that around Lady Kagome' Miroku thought as he walked back to the hut.

…………………………………………………

Kagome sat and watched the fire die down. Jaken was asleep not too far from her, drool falling from his mouth as he slightly snored. Rin was asleep, wrapped up in Sesshomaru's tail, leaning against him. Sesshomaru was leaning against a tree also watching the fire die down. Kagome looked up at the sky and saw the full moon.

'The moon's almost gone….wait tomorrow it will be a new moon, Inuyasha will be human!' Kagome thought.

"Is something the matter" Sesshomaru asked. Kagome looked up at him and shook her head.

"No nothing" She replied.

"Well tomorrow were going to head back to the village, you can get your…umm…sack thing" Sesshomaru said. Kagome nodded and looked up and the moon once again as sleep overcame her. Sesshomaru watched her fall asleep.

'If we go back to the village tomorrow, there's a big chance she will stay there, for if I'm correct, it will be when Inuyasha is the most vulnerable, when he turns human. I don't get how he can get thru that once a month. Id die rather than live a human life' Sesshomaru thought. He looked down at the sleeping Rin. He picked her up and put her in his lap, 'And yet, if I hate humans why do I protect her? What is so special from her apart from anybody else?'

The fire cracked the last time and went out.

A/N: Hehe i havent updated in a while, but ya this is what i came up with. Review!


	6. Her Scent

Chapter 6 

The sun rose on the horizon. Inuyasha's ears pricked as the sunlight came through the leaves. He opened his eyes to see a beautiful sunrise in front of him, he yawned and stretched careful of the sleeping kitsune in his lap. The sunrise looked so beautiful to Inuyasha, this was his favourite time to wake up. He could sense Shippo beginning to wake up on his lap.

"Good morning Inuyasha" Shippo spoke quietly with his morning voice.

"Good morning Shippo" Inuyasha replied. Shippo crawled out of the jacket and stretched, he gave the jacket back to Inuyasha.

"Thanks for letting me use your jacket Inuyasha"

"No problem" Inuyasha replied taking the jacket and putting it back on.

"Hey why don't we go back for breakfast?" Shippo said looking in the direction of the village. Inuyasha didn't respond. Shippo turned back around to see Inuyasha frozen to the spot.

"Inuyasha?" Shippo asked.

Inuyasha's eyes widened, he began to get excited. He never got this excited about her coming back ever, until now.

"Inuyasha what's up with you?"

"K…Kagome?" Inuyasha said looking in the direction he picked up her scent.

"Kagome! She's back!" Shippo said happily.

"You bet I'd know her scent better than anyone"

"Lets go tell the others." Inuyasha nodded and both the kitsune and dog demon ran at a full run towards the village.

………………………………………………………..

Kagome walked behind Sesshomaru as he led Ah and Uh through the forest. Rin and Jaken were still asleep.

'Man why did he have to wake me up so early? He let them sleep why not me?' Kagome yawned.

"So when do you think we'll get to the village?" Kagome asked.

"Likely around night time" Sesshomaru replied.

"If I rode that dragon thing with Jaken and Rin, wouldn't we get there must faster?" Kagome asked. Sesshomaru didn't answer.

'If we did, the plan I've arranged wouldn't work. I also have to make sure we took the longest route possible, that will work too, as long as Jaken doesn't notice, cause he'll point it out' Sesshomaru thought as he continued to walk.

"Well aren't we the silent time" Kagome muttered. Sesshomaru turned his head to look at Kagome.

"I heard that"

"Well it's about time you answered me" Kagome said. Sesshomaru ignored her, turned back around.

'If that wench doesn't stop complaining, my heads going to explode' Sesshomaru thought as they continued to walk to the village.

………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha and Shippo ran into the hut, scaring everyone who was inside.

"Whoa, fellas, what's the rush?" Miroku asked.

"Kagome's back!" Shippo cried in joy.

"She's back! How?" Sango asked.

"I picked up her scent not too long ago, I think she's coming back!" Inuyasha spoke. Sango and Miroku just stood there, no look of joy or anger. Inuyasha raised his eyebrow.

"What? You guys aren't happy that she's back?" Inuyasha asked.

"No its not that, its just we think we know why she's come back so soon is all" Miroku replied. Inuyasha looked over at Miroku.

"What?" Inuyasha said.

Sango and Miroku looked at each other than pointed to the left of the hut. Inuyasha followed to where they were pointing, and realized that that was what she was coming for, her backpack.

"Oh yeah, I guess she does need it" Inuyasha replied solemnly.

"Yeah, Inuyasha, if you wouldn't mind, I think it would be best if you hid in the forest today if the backpack is indeed why she came back" Miroku said. Inuyasha nodded.

"Yeah, its probably too soon, i'll stay in the forest tonight" Inuyasha spoke as he left the hut. Shippo jumped up and hit Miroku on the head.

"Hey! What was that for?" Miroku yelled.

"Have you guys forgotten! It's the night of the new moon!" Shippo yelled. Sango and Miroku's eyes went wide and looked back at the entrance of the hut.

………………………………………………………………………….

Inuyasha sat at the base of the god tree. He laughed to himself.

'Hehehe they forgot about tonight, its about time they did too, I like to be ALONE at this time' Inuyasha thought. He picked up Kagome's scent and knew how far she was; 'she will likely be at the hut by nightfall'.

A/N; Yeah, that was pretty short but meh, ONE MORE CHAPTER TILL ITS OVER! Please Review!


	7. New Moon

Chapter 7

_Night time_

Sesshomaru and Kagome approached the village. Jaken and Rin were to stay at the clearing where Sesshomaru left them.

"Well, I'll wait for you here, the scent of so many humans sickens me" Sesshomaru said. Kagome rolled her eyes and nodded as she continued to walk to the village.

'Geez if I run into Inuyasha I'm done for, but I wonder how he's doing though, being a new moon and all' Kagome thought as she saw the hut in front of her. She took a deep breath and knocked on the curtain door. She heard movement inside, and then Miroku opened the curtain.

"Good evening Kagome" Miroku said surprised.

"Hi Miroku, I just…" Kagome began as she saw Sango come out with her backpack.

"Come to get your backpack? Here" Sango smiled. Kagome took it and smiled back. She glanced inside to see Shippo asleep in the corner, and Kaede over the fire. But where was Inuyasha?

"Thank you, where isInuyasha, isn't it the…"

"New moon yeah, but he's out somewhere, don't worry" Miroku replied. Kagome nodded.

"Well I better get going, I'll see you both later" Kagome spoke as she left the hut. Kagome kept walking thru the forest, heading to the clearing where she was to meet Sesshomaru. She saw the god tree not to far from her and smiled, she decided to stop by there. She soon arrived there but saw something dark sitting at the base. She gasped as she saw the human Inuyasha asleep at the trunk. She approached him and smiled.

'He looks so peaceful when he sleeps, way more peaceful than his normal self' Kagome thought. She was now only a few feet away from him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered. Inuyasha groaned as he opened his eyes to see Kagome right in front of him, his eyes went wide.

"Kagome? What are you doing here?" Inuyasha asked.

"I was heading to the clearing to meet Sesshomaru when I came across you" Kagome replied.

"Oh yeah, your with Sesshomaru, well you better go, he hates to wait too long" Inuyasha spoke quietly. Kagome heart sank, she thought he would be begging her to stay, but it was the opposite, he was pushing her away.

'Well if that the way he likes it…' Kagome thought. She nodded and kept walking to the clearing.

"Wait… Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped and looked back at Inuyasha at the tree.

"Yes?"

"I'm…. sorry". Kagome froze, was he apologizing to her?

"I'm sorry for treating you like dirt all the time, and your not just a shard detector to me, your way more Kagome, more than you can believe" Inuyasha spoke, his gazed went from the floor to the silent Kagome, "And I can understand that you choose to go with Sesshomaru instead of me, I pushed you too far. I just wanted to tell you that before you left again" Inuyasha spoke then turned away from Kagome. Kagome walked back to him and knelt in front of him.

"How much do I mean to you?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha didn't reply. Kagome went around him and knelt there. She pushed his bangs out of the way to see that he was crying.

"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha wiped away the tears with his arm and snorted.

"Damn human emotions" he muttered under his breath.

"Inuyasha, what did you mean by I mean more to you than I'll ever believe?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked up at her, Kagome froze. The look in his eyes was full of sadness and this tugged at her heart.

"Kagome, while you were gone, I realized something I should have noticed before, I'm…. I'm in love with you Kagome" Inuyasha said, his gaze fell to the forest ground. Kagome's heart leaped at those words.

"I… Inuyasha" She whispered. She then wrapped her arms around him and buried her face in his chest. Inuyasha froze; he then wrapped his own arms around her.

"Kagome" Inuyasha whispered in her ear. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to hear those words. I love you too" Kagome replied. Inuyasha's eyes went wide, she felt the same way. Inuyasha brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. She then cupped her cheek and leaned forward, they kissed.

Epilogue

Sesshomaru, Jaken, Ah and Uh with Rin asleep on its back, walked through the forest.

"Lord Sesshomaru, did Kagome go back with Inuyasha?" Jaken asked.

"Yes she did" Sesshomaru replied. Sesshomaru looked into the starry sky, 'But its not even close to being over yet, there is an evil after Inuyasha that he has to be careful of that's after him that can jeopardize his life and future mate's also' he thought as they continued to walk thru the forest.

The End

A/N; OHHHH! TIS OVER MUHAHAHA. But ya, i DO have a sequel but i havent typed it, i have it written, but i havent got too much reviews for this so unless ppl beg me, ill continue with the sequel.


End file.
